Everfree
by NIGHTMARE BLOON
Summary: The Everfree Forest was always shrouded in mystery. But the most frequently asked on is: Is Everfree named after a pony? So what happens when a colt, named Everfree, joins the 8th grade class at the Ponyville schoolhouse? Surely, somepony would get a little suspicious. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little idea that I had in my mind.**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were walking together towards school, bundled up in their winter clothes. Thank Celestia Winter Wrap - up was tomorrow. All three of their minds weren't on there blank flanks or the weather though.

"I'm so excited! Today's the day we get a new student in our class!" Sweetie Belle said, hopping excitedly.

"Wait, we don't know one thing about this pony though. He could be just like DT and SP(Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon)." Scootaloo said.

"Well, whoever he is, I'm going to try to make a new friend." Applebloom said.

So the girls continued to talk, and soon enough, they made it to the schoolhouse. They walked in, and sat at their desks. Everyone was bundled up in winter gear, since the schoolhouse had no heating system.

Cheerilie walked into the door, also bundled up, and sat at her desk. "To start off today class, I would like to announce that a new pony will be joining our class. He said he might be a little late, so I want the rest of you to get out the math packets from yesterday, and complete them by recess time."

The class groaned, and got out there packets from their saddlebag. The crusaders all sat together on the floor, and looked at their packets blankly.

Then to everyone's surprise, Princess Luna walks into the schoolhouse, also bundled.

Everyone bowed, and Cheerilie said, "Luna, what a surprise visit! Do you need something?"

"No, I was walking the new student to your class. Come on in." She said.

A colt about Scoots size walks in behind Luna. But his whole body, except his eyes and mouth, were covered in a black cloth that was wrapped around him like you would a mummy. He wasn't bundled up at all. His eyes were a deep red, with a white pupil in the middle of both. He had a horn on his head, and right behind it was a tentacle?

There was a tentacle, slowly swaying side to side like it was in bliss. Then it went straight, and moved around like it was scanning its surroundings.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself to the class." Cheerilie said.

"I'm Everfree." The colt said, still standing beside Luna.

"It's okay, there not going to hurt you. I'm going to leave, so take care." Luna said, teleporting off, probably to get some sleep.

"Aren't you cold?" Cheerilie said.

"Not at all, actually, thank's for your concern though." Everfree said.

" Anytime. Well Everfree, we were just finishing up our math packets. You can start it today, and finish the rest tomorrow." Cheerilie said, handing him a packet.

The colt nodded, and levitated it over to the desk in the way back corner of the schoolhouse. His tentacle reached into his saddlebag, and took out a pencil, which it was wrapped around. Everfree then looked at the first page of the packet, and started to write with his tentacle.

The crusaders went back to their math packets, and soon after silence Scootaloo spoke up.

"He must be a whiz at math, he's almost done with the first page already."

"And he doesn't seem to mind that he knows nobody here." Sweetie Belle noted.

"Well I'm going up to speak with him," Applebloom said, "Maybe he'd like to work with us."

But before Applebloom got up, DT and SP were already there. Everfree just glanced up, "You need something Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?"

The class looked up, and DT and SP back away a little. "How do you know our names?" DT said, slight fear in her face.

Everfree grinned, and his tentacle put down the pencil. "I do my research, now what do you want?" He said.

"To give you a warning. We're the toughest in this class, and what we say, goes." DT said.

Everfree just laughed, "Like I'm going to listen to you two."

Now the class, including Cheerilie, stared at him. Nopony's ever stood up to DT and SP before in the class.

You could see the anger in DT's face. "Then I guess we're going to have to make you."

But then there legs wouldn't move a millimeter at all. They looked down at their legs, and they were turned to stone.

Now both of the fillies looked up at Everfree in horror, "What did you do to us?" SP said.

Now Everfree laughed some more, "You never noticed my cockarice eyes, did you? Now leave me alone, or the rest of your bodies will go with them."

He picked up both fillies, one with his tentacle, and one with his really long tail that must have been a dragons, and flung them across the room. They both landed on two bean bag chairs. Their legs were back to normal.

Now Applebloom walked up to him, and he glanced up again. This time he smiled. "Hey Applebloom, what do you need?"

"Well Everfree, I was just wonderin' if you would like to work with us." Applebloom said.

"Sure, I would love to." Everfree said, getting out of his seat.

**Well, that escalated quickly. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

_**STAY**** FROSTY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is random, only to make the story seem longer. Though there is some important info in it, so I would recommend not skipping it.**

The crusaders and Everfree all sit down together in a circle. It was really hard to see from far away, but up close you could see his cloth bulge out a little on the sides of his body.

"Hey Everfree, are you an alicorn?" Pipsqueak asked, who was also joining the group.

"You noticed my wings huh? Well, I would show those as well, but it would probably shock all of you." Everfree said.

"Nonsense, I'm sure there beautiful." Cheerilie said from the front of the room.

"Okay, but you asked for it." Everfree said, his tail pulling at the separate mummy wraps on his wings.

When they were both off, everyponies jaw was on the floor.

You could easily see his wings were almost on fire. They looked exactly like the wings that belonged to a phoenix, just larger.

"Are you a mutant or something?" Another pony asked.

"A mutant? I guess you could put it that way." Everfree said.

"So Everfree, were you named after the creepy forest?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes I was, and Everfree Forest is not creepy at all. I lived there every day of my life." he said while his tentacle continued to write.

"Are you excited for Winter Wrap - Up tomorrow? What group do you do?" Applebloom asked.

"I'm not as excited as you ponies. The snow is one of the best things to get to the forest. As for what group, there are no groups. As you ponies do Winter Wrap - Up for Ponyville, I do the same thing for Everfree Forest, and the rules are really different." Everfree said.

Well, why are you covered up in that black cloth?" Sweetie Belle asked, dangerously curious.

"Because if you saw what was under it," Everfree pauses for a second, "You ponies wouldn't understand, okay?"

The three looked at him with curious looks, and there was a long silence. The tentacle put down the pencil, and touched Everfree's forehead.

Everfree nodded, and started to pet it. "Well, it seems my tentacle has finished our work."

The packet started to float, and teleported to Cheerilie's desk. Cheerilie was startled, and fell off of her chair.

"Cheerilie, are you alright?" Everfree said, walking over to the teacher and helping her up.

"Yes Everfree, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up, your use of magic just startled me is all."

"Your welcome." Everfree said, smiling his smile.

Cheerilie smiled back as well, and got back into her seat. She looked over the paper, and started to grade it. In the end, her jaw was almost on the floor.

"There, all right. You didn't even show any work. I've never seen any pony with your kind of math skills." Cheerilie said, handing back the paper with a huge 100% on the front.

"I know a lot more than you think, oh, almost forgot something." Everfree said, levitating a note out of his saddlebag. He handed it to Cheerilie, and she read it to herself.

"You need to be excused after recess? Well I guess that's alright. And a yes for your medicine, too." Cheerilie said.

"Thanks, it's really important." Everfree said, trotting over to his saddlebag.

He pulls out a syringe filled with a strange blue liquid. He quickly sticks the needle into his forehead, and slowly but surly injects the fluids into his cranium. His tentacle went straight, as like injected with sharp pain, before resuming its swaying motions.

"Oh, that's better." Everfree said, before collapsing onto the floor.

Spike, who also had to go to school, was the first one to react. He ran over to Everfree, and picked up his body.

"Oh hi Spike, you need something?" Everfree said, who was now magically conscious again.

Well, this is awkward. Spike let Everfree go, who stood up on all four hooves again. "No, actually could you help me with my math?" Spike said.

Everfree's horn glowed, and then quickly stopped. "That's not what you want, you want advice. What's wrong Spike?" Everfree said, putting a hoof over Spike's shoulder.

I knew DT and SP would comment on this, so I looked at them, and concentrated. Their mouths were now stone.

"Well, seeing as you seem to know everypony, do you happen to know Rarity?" Spike said, sitting on the floor.

"Stuck-up big sister of Sweetie Belle? Yeah, I know her." Everfree said.

"Well, I kinda have a crush on her, and I've shown all the signs to her. Now I'm hearing that she's known about my love since we first met. What do I do?" Spike said, his head looking at the floor.

"Spike, the answer is simple. She's using your love against you, knowing that you'll do whatever she wants you to do. She's only using you Spike. She doesn't deserve you."

Spike looked up at Everfree, and after a long moment of thought, Spike nodded. "I finally see it now. Thanks Everfree."

"No problem Spike. Glad to help." He said, getting up off of the floor, and helping Spike up.

DT and SP's mouths were back to normal, and soon Cheerilie shouted, "Recess time!"

So me and Spike both walked outside into the cold winter world, and I saw 6 adult mares, one I remembered all too well. And from the look on her face, she remembered me as well.

**We all know that it's the mane 6, or is it? But anyway, PM me to which pony you think Everfree knows before I post the next chapter. The answer might shock you, but it probably won't.**

**_STAY FROSTY!_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The story now becomes interesting.**

The two just stared at each other. The other 5 ponies, Spike, and everybody else in class had no idea what was going on.

"Everfree?" The mare said.

"Fluttershy?" Everfree said.

There was a silence, and the two ponies walked towards each other. Then Fluttershy began to cry, and Everfree embraced her.

"Shh. It's okay Fluttershy, I'm happy to see you too." Everfree said, some tears also appearing in the rims of his eyes.

Everyone was just trying to think of what was happening. "You two know each other?" Cheerilie asked.

"Oh yes," Fluttershy started," but I never ever expected to see him after... it happened."

"After what happened?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy's tears began to speed up, so Everfree calmed her down. "It's really personal. I don't think she wants to even think about it, let alone tell anyone." Everfree stated.

Everypony nodded, except Rarity.

So the other kids went to playing, the rest of the mane 6 joining them soon after. Everfree and Fluttershy backed away, and smiled at each other. Spike walked up to us, "Hey, are you two alright?"

"Yeah, were fine. It's just that I haven't seen Everfree since I was a little filly. Only difference was he didn't have the cloth around his body. Only reason I recognized him was because of the tentacle on his head." Fluttershy said.

Spike was confused beyond belief at this point. "If you saw her last when she was a filly, then..."

"I'm a lot older than you think Spike. Only the princesses and Fluttershy know my real age. I was sent to 8th grade because I needed to get some friends that aren't forest creatures." Everfree stated firmly.

"You know the princesses?" Spike said, a shocked expression on his face. Everfree was just getting more and more surprising by the second.

"Let me just say that we've known each other a _long_ time. Luna especially." Everfree said, smirking.

Then Rarity decided to come over, and talk to Spike. Time to see if he was listening to my speech.

"Hey Spikey-Wikey, I was wondering if you could be a darling and help me out at the shop today." Rarity said.

Spike glanced at me, and shook his head. "No thanks Rarity, I got stuff to do tonight."

Rarity's expression was so priceless, I wanted to laugh out loud. Then she looked down to me, and basically gave me a mini glare, like she knew I had something to do with his decision. "Okay, I understand." Then she turned to me and Fluttershy, "So Fluttershy, you want to introduce me to your friend?"

"Well Rarity, this is Everfree, a pony that I met when I was a filly."

I stuck out my tail, and the white unicorn stared at it in dismay. But she shook it regardless, "Rarity, simply darling to meet you."

"Well, what do you-"

But Everfree was interrupted by a loud scream, and ponies huddling into the corner of the fenced-off recess area. They turned to see the other four of the mane 6 fighting a manticore that wandered over here.

Everfree quickly trotted over, and got between the ponies and the manticore. "Stop the fighting. I can handle this."

Everfree spoke in some foreign language, and the manticore started to whisper into his ear. Every second that passed by, Everfree's eyes got wider and wider.

"Cheerilie, may I be excused? Something really important popped up in the forest, that needs my attention as quick as possible." Everfree stated.

"If it's that important, then yes you may go." Cheerilie said.

Everfree spread out his wings, "Wait. What's the problem?" Twilight asked.

"Stargazer found an injured pony. Won't last longer without treatment, I'm afraid." Everfree said.

"Then we're going with you." Twilight stated.

Everfree shrugged, "Fine, but we need to hurry, so we need to go now." Everfree said, flying off.

The mane 6 followed him, the manticore following from behind. Soon they made it to a really large cave.

Everfree walked in, and a Ursa Major nuzzled him. "Oh, good afternoon Stargazer. Where's the injured pony?"

The Ursa walked slowly over to a bed, every step seeming to shake the ground beneath them.

So all 8 of us walked over as well, and they saw the pony that they all remembered, all except Fluttershy. Her body was covered with cuts and bruises, and you could easily see her rib cage. Her blue coat wasn't even blue anymore, just a brown color. The unicorn's hair was all messed up, and her tail looked like it was burned.

"Trixie?" Twilight replied.

**That came out of nowhere, though most of you were probably expecting it.**

**_STAY FROSTY!_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A** lot of things will be answered in this chapter.**

The blue pony woke up from her unconscious state, and slowly lifted her head. She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. But then she glanced over at the mane 6, and her eyes grew wide.

She tries to get up, but the pain is to immense. Everfree comes over with a syringe, and slowly sticks it into Trixie's back. She gasps from the pain, and Everfree injects the serum into her back. Then you could see her stomach start to expand, and her wounds healing right before her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Applejack said, getting into her fighting stance.

"I'm sorry."

The two words echoed throughout the cave for what seemed like forever. The mane 6 stared at Trixie in utter confusion.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted, sorry for being so mean. I'm sorry." Trixie said, tears forming in the rims of her eyes.

Everfree slowly embraced the blue unicorn, who happily embraced back. Twilight joined in the hug as well, and started to stroke her mane. Or at least what was left of it.

"I forgive you. Why did you leave though?" Twilight asked.

Trixie looked up, "I knew I couldn't stay in Ponyville. Everypony hated me."

Twilight just grew a smile on her face, "I didn't hate you. Personally, I kind of had a crush on you. But then you left, and it slowly faded away. But that didn't stop me from searching for you, every night."

Trixie looked up in total surprise, but only smiled. The mane 6 were completely dumbfounded. "Twilight, you had a crush on this, thing?" Applejack said.

Just then, Stargazer walked over to Applejack, and glared at her. Applejack instantly felt like the smallest thing in Equestria. Everfree backed away, and walked up next to Stargazer.

"We will not allow bullying in our home. Either say something nice, shut your trap, or get the buck out. Your choice."

Now they were all dumbfounded. Applejack glared at Everfree, but backed off when she saw his cockarice eyes flaring, getting ready to turn something to stone.

Trixie got out of her bed, and walked over to Everfree. "Why did you save me?"

"I didn't save you. She saved you." I said, pointing up to Stargazer.

Trixie smiled, and embraced the leg of Stargazer. The Ursa smiled, and pulled Trixie into a hug. The Ursa then said some other language, and Everfree nodded.

"Stargazer said she likes you, as a friend. She hopes that you and her get to know each other better."

Trixie grew a slight blush, "I would love to, Stargazer."

So those two walked out of the cave together, and that left me with a dragon, and 6 ponies. Rainbow Dash was the first to speak up, "Okay, I want answers now. Who and what are you?"

I crossed my legs Applejack style, "My name's Everfree. I am older than all of you combined, and I was chosen by the princesses to be the ruler of this forest. After the battle of course."

Now everypony, except Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, was laughing like crazy. "No seriously." Rarity said.

"Can you get through to them Luna?" Everfree said.

Princess Luna appeared next to Twilight, which startled the purple unicorn. "I never was able to hide with invisibility from you Everfree."

Princess Luna walked up next to Everfree. "This is Everfree, older than my sister, and was created before the birth of Celestia and me."

Everypony knew that Luna never lied. "Okay, but why was he chosen by you to be ruler of the forest? And what did he mean by the battle?" Twilight asked.

"He wasn't chosen by me, or Celestia for that matter. He was chosen, and actually created, by Discord. Discord created him to take care of the forest. And the battle refers to the battle with Discord. You really think we turned Discord to stone with the Elements of Harmony?" Luna said, putting a hoof over my shoulder.

Now the mane 6 were shocked. "So when you sent us to battle him the second time..."

"We had no idea what to expect."

Twilight was trying to process this information, while others were frozen, speechless.

"Well, it was nice to see you again Luna. Still on for tonight?" Everfree said.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Luna said, smiling, and teleporting off.

"Oh, what a gal." Everfree said.

"Wait, so your..."

"Dating Princess Luna? I'll leave that up to you ponies to try to figure out." Everfree said.

"Now, if you ponies excuse me, I have to get the animals ready for Winter Wrap-Up tomorrow. We have 5 times the land of Ponyville to cover, so I'd like to get an early start."

Everfree flew out of the cave, and left the other ponies in the cave, trying to make sense of everything that they were just told.

**What will happen next? Tune in next time to find out.**

**_STAY FROSTY!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I woke up with a tiny bit of anmesia, so I personally don't remember even typing this chapter. So for fun, I'm no****t going to read it and I'll just post it. ENJOY.**

Everfree was flying through Everfree Forest, a bunch of dragons also next to him. "Okay, were going to make one pass. You got that?" Everfree said.

The dragons nodded, and they all started to breathe fire onto the forest, Everfree as well. But the dragons, at this part of the year, used a different kind of fire. The kind that heats up, but doesn't catch anything on fire.

All of the snow on the ground started to melt, and soon it was all gone. The dragons cheered, and then the sun went down.

"Okay dragons, that's enough for tonight. You all can go home."

The dragons nodded, and went off to who knows where. Everfree teleported off to the top of a huge hill, where Luna was waiting for him. She was looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hello Luna. Sorry i'm late, Winter Wrap-Up and all that." Everfree said.

"Don't be sorry, it's quite alright. Now come, lay next to me."

So Everfree walked over to Luna, and layed down next to her. Luna quickly put a hoof over his shoulder, and they snuggled up closer together.

They both just stared up at the stars, and a long silence began. Everfree broke it, "How long have we known each other now?"

Luna looked over at Everfree, and smiled, "I'd say over one to two thousand years or so."

Everfree began to chuckle, "Seems like it was only yesterday I first met you."

Luna began to blush, remembering the first time they met. "Oh Everfree, I almost forgot, there's an event going on at Sugercube Corner today. Would you like to accompany me to it?" Luna asks.

Everfree slowly nuzzles Luna's neck, "Of course I would. But first I need to take off this cloth."

Luna nodded, and slowly unwrapped the cloth from the pony. Then she let it fall to the ground.'

This is what she saw: A dark green colt, no mane, with a light green dragon tail. His body looked like it had holes around the side of it.

Luna smiled at him, and they both got up, and teleported.

**EVERFREE'S POINT OF VIEW**

"SUPRISE!" The ponies yelled.

I wasn't scared at all, thinking that something like this would happen. Everfree looks over at Luna, "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Maaayyybe." Luna said with a giggle.

So the surprise party, to welcome me to town I'm guessing, started. I was never one to be the center of attention. So I wandered throughout the party.

Then I saw DT and SP, and decided to easedrop. "You shouldn't even be here you loser. No one could like a nerd like you." I heard.

So I stepped out, and asked Vinyl if she could play a slow song for me. She did, and I walked past DT and SP, and looked down at the white filly, who had tears in her eyes.

I brought up her face so she was looking at me. "Want to dance, Twist?"

Twist only nodded, and I helped her up. Me and her walked to the center of the dancefloor, and she put her hooves onto my shoulders. I did the same, and we slowly danced around together.

"Why did you dethide to danth with me?" Twist said.

I smiled at her, "Because you were getting bullied, so I showed them they were wrong. And also because, I think your pretty cute." I said, a blush appearing on my face.

Twist was overall surprised. "You think i'm cute?"

I nodded, and embraced her. She did embrace back, and then the song was over.

Now SP herself, and only herself, came up to me after Twist left. "Hey Everfree, can I ask you for advice?"

Normally I would have told her to get lost, but I could see a lot of emotions going around in her head. So I told her to follow me, and we walked upstairs into Pinkie's bedroom.

I closed the door, and leaned against the wall. "What do you need SP?" I said.

She leaned on the wall right next to me. "I don't really know how to say it."

So my horn glowed again, and soon the glow faded. I smiled.

"You don't really like DT, but you stay with her so you don't get bullied by other other kids. And I think I saw a thought about me as well." Everfree said.

SP just slumped down onto the floor. "I don't want to be her friend anymore. But I know if I leave her, she'll bully me like every other school pony."

I looked down at her, and smirked. "SP, your thinking to hard on this. If you hate her, tell her. If she bullies you, show her who's boss. Not to be mean, but both of you only intimidate. But you could finally act."

SP looked up at me, and smiled. " You always know exactly what to say."

"I told you what I would do if I was in your situation." I said, helping her off of the floor.

She quickly embraces me, which makes my tentacle start swaying in bliss again. I was surprised, but embraced back anyway. I read her mind, I had to. What I heard made my eyes go wide.

"So, you like me do you?"

SP's face went the brightest red i've ever seen. She backed away, and slowly pawed at the wooden floor with her hoof. "Mind reading?" SP said.

I nodded, and walked down the stairs. There I was greeted by the mane 6, who were anxiously awaiting my return. Silver Spoon trotted next to me, where DT was also awaiting her arrival.

"Hey SP, why are you talking to the enemy?" DT said.

"Great question, why am I talking to the enemy?" SP said, smirking at the shocked DT.

I turned to look at the mane 6, more importantly, Fluttershy. The songs were still playing, and like Vinyl read my mind, another slow song began to play. The mane 6 then dispersed, but I grabbed Fluttershy's tail with mine.

"Hey Flutters, you want to dance?"

Fluttershy was trying to hide the blush on her face. "O- Okay."

So we walked out to the center of the dancefloor again. I put my hooves over her shoulders, and she did hers as well. We started dancing together, and there was a question that had been aching in the back of my mind, so I decided to ask it.

"Why didn't you come back and visit?"

Fluttershy was surprised by that question, but answered it anyway. " There were to many ponies watching. If one of them found out, I'd never be able to see you again."

I wanted to cry, but I held in the tears. "Flutters, do you remember the last thing you told me that day?" I asked.

"Of course I do. What about it?"

"Do you still mean it?"

Fluttershy was completely frozen by that question. She knew her answer would defenitely change her life forever, but she didn't have to think about it that much. Not when she could see the tears rimming my eyes.

She picks me up with her front hooves, and embraces me. I quickly embrace back, and then she locks eyes with me. The next part I never could have expected.

She kisses me. I wasn't in deep thought, but I was so happy. I slowly kiss back, and soon the crowd starts to cheer. We back away shortly after, massive blushes appearing on both of our faces.

"Does that answer your question?" Fluttershy said, giggling.

I looked at the mane 6, who's jaws were literally on the floor. They've never seen this side of Fluttershy before. The daring, romantic one.

"So, what does this mean for us now?" Fluttershy asked.

I smiled, "It means that we've started a relationship, marefriend."

You could see the giant blush on her face, but most of it was covered by her gigantic smile.

Then I slowly yawned. "I'm going to hit the cave. I'll see you later Flutters."

But Fluttershy grabbed my tail. "Can I come with?"

I smiled, and kissed her cheek, "Of course you can."

So me and Fluttershy left Sugercube Corner, both holding hooves.

**How was that for a chapter I don't remember typing? After I post it, I'll actually read it.**

**_STAY FROSTY!_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, forgot I wrote this. Again, posting without reading.**

I slowly wake up. I had thought it was all a dream, but then I saw two yellow hooves around my body, and I smiled.

I turned around to see Fluttershy, sleeping like a baby, looking like an angel. Her chest was slowly moving up and down, so I knew she was asleep. I could tell she was dreaming about me, because she smiled in her sleep, and intertwined her tail with mine. Only after she did that, her eyes shot open.

"Good morning honey, dreaming about me?"

Fluttershy grew a smile, and then a deep red blush. "Yeah, I was."

So Fluttershy unwrapped her hooves from me, and me and her got out of bed. The bed being the side of Stargazer. Trixie, who I decided to let stay here, was sleeping on the real bed.

"That was some party last night." I thought to myself.

"So, you going to help me out with Winter Wrap-Up? That is ... unless you don't want to." Flutters said.

I smiled, and kissed her cheek, "I would love too, but I need to supervise Winter Wrap-Up here."

Then you could hear Stargazer get up. I hope our talking didn't wake her up.

She walks over to me, and speaks in her native dialect. "I did promise you. Alright, you can supervise Winter Wrap-Up this year. Just make sure to stay safe." I said.

Stargazer did something that looked like a cheer, and walked outside into the forest.

"So, now I'm free for today. Lets go to Ponyville. By my instincts, the rest of the mane 6 have already checked your house for you, messaged the princess about your 'disappearance', and sent Rainbow Dash in 3, 2, 1."

The cyan pony flew through the entrance, and crashed into the wall. She got off of the floor, and noticed the both of us.

"There you are Fluttershy, we're worried about you!"

"I'm fine Rainbow, I was spending the night with Sl - I mean Everfree." Fluttershy said, covering her mouth.

Rainbow eyed her suspiciously, but shrugged it off. "Come on, Ponyville's worried about you."

So we all flied off, and we were all at Ponyville soon enough. But nopony was working, and they were all staring at a newspaper. Even Celestia had a face of terror.

The ponies then saw us, and they stared at Fluttershy. Rainbow walked over and looked at the paper, and her face had that frozen expression as well.

"Fluttershy, you have a lot explaining to do." Celestia said, sliding the newspaper over.

We both looked at the picture on the front, and I smiled, but Fluttershy frowned.

This was the picture: Fluttershy as a filly, cuddling and sleeping with a pony with no face, under a tree.

The headline read "The Most Unlikely Pair: The Element of Kindness and the Fear Incarnate, Slendermare."

"Found in a camera that was in a dumpster, this old photo clearly shows Fluttershy as a filly sleeping with Slendermare himself." I read out loud.

"First question: WHY?" Rarity asked.

Now Fluttershy blushed, remembering that day. "What can I say, opposites attract." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, you were sleeping with an ancient evil-"

Twilight couldn't even finish her sentence before I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Applejack said.

"Ancient evil? Have you even met Slendermare? He wouldn't hurt a fly, unless feeling threatened."

Celestia, you could easily tell, was in deep thought. Like the deep thought were you knew the outcome was never going to be good. Then she had a thought, a thought that I would have to go by no matter what I do.

"It is clear to see that all of us know nothing about you Everfree. I want to hook you up to a lie detector, so we can learn more about you without the risk of you lying. And by want, I mean will."

Her horn started to glow, and mine glowed as well. "You ain't getting shit."

But Fluttershy put a hoof on my shoulder, and smiled. "I think it's time they know."

My horn stopped glowing, and I looked back to Flutters and nodded.

"If it's what you want, then I'll do it." I said.

Now I turned back to Celestia, "Two rules. Only the mane 6, including Spike, and you can see. Second, nothing shown gets spoke of. This is graphic and emotional, too very personal levels." I said.

So the crowd left, and all of us touched heads together. We were drawn into the flashback.

**Next chapter we get to see how I met Flutters.**

**_STAY FROSTY!_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**This has a little bit of gore in it, so you've been warned.**

We were all in a white room sort of. I look over to Flutters.

"Are you sure you want to relive this? I know this was a very emotional time for you."

You could see the fear in Fluttershy's eyes. But she nodded anyway, "Anything to get my friends off our backs."

The other ponies were about to talk back, but the white room changed to Fluttershy as a filly, running through the forest. She was looking every direction, every sound she heard making her heart leap out of her throat.

She ran to a big tree, and just layed down. You could clearly hear the sobbing in her voice, her body curling up.

"I'm so alone. No way to get back home, and this creepy forest. I want to go home. I want my mom and dad. I want Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow looked over at Fluttershy, who was blushing a deep red.

But then you could hear the flapping of wings in the distance. Then you could see two yellow ponies land: one a mare, and one a stallion.

At this exact moment, I walked over to embrace the adult Flutters, who was starting to sob. I looked back at the other ponies (and Spike), and do a death stare. "This is what you wanted to see, so watch."

Filly Fluttershy gets up, and starts sobbing even more. "Mom, Dad!"

She starts to run up, but then notices the shaking in the bushes near them. She knew what it was.

"Mom, look out!"

But the warning fell on death ears. Out of the bushes came a scorpion tall, as it pierced through her moms back, out her heart, and through the front. Her intestines were sticking to the tip of the tail.

Filly Fluttershy watched in horror, as her dad charged after the tail and the body. There was a lot of screaming, but by the end she knew what had happened.

Then her dad's body gets thrown out of the bushes, body parts and chunks of meat missing from his lifeless carcass. Then out of the bushes came a manticore, and it walked over to the body, and started to feast.

Filly Fluttershy couldn't believe what she just saw. She wasn't holding back any tears now, only letting the dam in her eyes burst with a surge of hatred. But there was nothing to do about it.

And then it noticed her.

The manticore picked up it's head, and stared at Fluttershy, his bloody mouth growling at her. It got up, and started to charge.

Filly Fluttershy was now in shock, and she leaned against the tree and just watched her ultimate demise.

The manticore pounced.

But the strike never came.

Right at the last second, a black blur body slammed the manticore in mid - air. You could see it had a suit on, but no face to be seen.

The pony grew what appeared to be appendages from its body. The manticore picked up the pony, and threw him into a tree. You could hear a snap, as one of the ponies hooves broke.

But it only got up, and grew even more appendages. The pony wrapped all of them around the manticore, literally mummifying it, except for the head. Then it walked over to the manticore, and grabbede th side of it's head. The pony twisted.

The whole forest echoed with the snap, as the appendages slithered back into the ponies body, leaving the manticore to rot on the forest floor.

The pony turned towards Fluttershy, who was now still shaking with even more shock. She knew who Slendermare was, and she knew what he does to little kids.

It started to walk towards her, and she only stared, watching with more fear then one filly should ever have in one year. She waited for the strike.

But he only sat next to her, his faceless face looking at her. His tentacle on his head glowed, "You okay?"

Fluttershy was sobbing, shaking, and terrified before his eyes, and then he glanced at the carcasses in front of them. His eyes grew wide.

He quickly embraced Filly Fluttershy, and she only stood still in absolute shock.

But she noticed the inviting warmth of his suit, and slowly embraced back. He slowly pushes her to the ground, and then lays next to her, cuddling up against her soft yellow skin.

"You need to clear your mind, you need a friend to comfort you. I'm always here for you. My name's Everfree."

Fluttershy had stopped sobbing, and now smiled. "Your too kind, thank you."

A flash was seen, as one of his appendages took a picture with a camera.

Fluttershy didn't even seem to notice though, and Slendermare's face and suit started to get sucked up by something. They retreated into the holes around the sides of his body. The finishing product was what I am now.

So both of us just layed there, embracing and cuddling each other, and the image faded away. But before it did, you could here Filly Fluttershy whisper one more thing.

"Everfree, I love you."

**Sad. Yet so adorable.**

_**STAY FROSTY!**_


	8. Chapter 8

The** Slender family!**

Everyone was literally frozen, speechless of the horrors that processed through their corneas. Fluttershy's tears slowed down to sobbing, and I embraced her once more. I bounced up, and kissed her cheek.

"Shhhh. It's all over Flutters. He's gone."

Flutters soon stopped sobbing, and she looked at her friends, and then smiled down at me. She picked me up, and whispered something into my ear. My eyes became dinner plates, and I nodded.

So she smiled even wider, but then her face started to grow sad. Her legs gave out on her, so I levitated her onto my back, using magic to strengthen my body so I could support her weight. Rarity was the first one to speak up.

"Fluttershy, we-"

"No. The damage has been done. Fluttershy can't to Winter Wrap-Up this year. I'll escort her home." I said, starting to walk away.

"Take care of her, Prince Everfree." Celestia said.

Everyone looked back at her, and I stopped in my tracks.

"Prince?" Twilight said.

"Well every alicorn by law is part of the royal family. So Everfree, and some family members are part of the family." Celestia explained.

I pondered this. "So what you mean is that me, my brother, and my sister are all part of the royal family? I can live with that."

Flutters started to shiver on top of me. "I should really get her home, she's shivering from shock."

So I turn, and walk towards her cottage. I could easily picture Angel in front of the door, a bowl on his head and a carrot in his hands. I giggled at the thought.

So we quickly made it to her house, and all of her sobbing ceased, and now she was only cuddling into my back.

I opened up the door to find every animal just doing what they do best. Angel was sleeping on the couch. I set Fluttershy onto the couch as well, writing a note saying that she fell asleep on the trip home, because that's exactly what happened.

So I walked back into the forest, hoping to catch Stargazer to congratulate her on a job well done. I couldn't see one sign of winter at all.

I made it back to the cave, only to see Stargazer and Trixie snuggling together on the floor, both of them fast asleep as well.

"Stargazer and Trixie. Now that's a couple waiting to happen." I thought to myself.

Then, my tentacle started to glow wildly. I knew what it meant, so I quickly teleported to the center of Ponyville to get a better signal.

I tapped my head twice, and the tentacle made its way down in front of my face.

"Hey bro!" the voice inside my tentacle said. You could easily tell it was a voice transmission, and that there were two voices on the end.

"Hey Sarah, Sparky, great to speak with you again!" I said, actually really happy to hear them after their year absence.

"Yeah same here! We were both wondering if we could come stay with you for a while."

I giggled, "You finally tired of the changeling's invading your town? I told you it wouldn't be smart to move right next to their border."

"Yeah, there actually invading now. Just foot soldiers, nothing we can't handle. So meet in the park of Ponyville by, say, 1 hour?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me. See ya then."

My tentacle stopped glowing, and I walked over to the park. I found a tree, and just leaned up against it, relaxing my body.

"Your not stealthy at all Scoots. Your no better Rainbow Dash." I said, looking up at the tree I was resting at.

Soon after, the cyan mare landed in front of me, while the orange filly fell out of the tree. I caught her with my tail.

"Hey Everfree, we wanted to ask you a few more questions before we can actually trust you." Rainbow said.

I laughed, "And look where that got ya, Flutters cried herself to sleep on the way to her house."

I reads both of their minds. Rainbow's was nothing I didn't expect, but Scoots's however. Her face grew a deep red when she figured it out.

"Wow Scoots, that was really personal. I'm already with Fluttershy, but I want to let you know this. You would have been my choice if I hadn't found her." Scoots heard in her head.

And that wasn't a lie. That small orange body with the deep purple hair. Those tiny wings that flapped continuously to no avail. She was pretty cute. I might even teach her how to fly someday. Now that'd be a great birthday present.

Scoots blushed the brightest red I've seen in my life, and that's saying something. She started to paw at the ground nervously with her front left hoof. I had to laugh. Rainbow Dash looked at Scoots, and then back at me.

"What did you do?" Rainbow said.

I grinned, "It's not like I can read minds and talk telepathically or anything. Scoots, you have a very vivid imagination." I said, slowly intertwining my tail with hers.

Scoots stared at what I just did and smiled, before fainting onto the ground.

Rainbow Dash turned around to look at Scoots, and that's when I took the time to let the Slendermare suit seep out of the holes in the side of my body. When she finally looked back, she literally screeched in horror.

But then it changed to laughing, and she leaned against the tree next to me as the suit went back into the holes. "Wow, you really got me that time. I don't think questioning is necessary at all anymore. You seem like a cool dude."

I nodded, and we both heard the same voice at the same time, but it meant much more to me then it did to Rainbow.

"Over here Flutters." I said out loud. The yellow pegasus soon stood in front of me, and smiled at the sight she saw.

"I'm so happy you made friends with Rainbow, Everfree." Fluttershy said, also laying down next to me.

I smiled, and kissed Flutters. When I was done, my tentacle started glowing random colors. So I pulled out another syringe, again filled with the strange blue liquid, and injected it into my cranium again. Then my tentacle went back to normal.

"That is one crazy tentacle you go-." Rainbow Dash said.

But she stopped mid-sentence, when a giant black sphere appeared in front of us. I smiled, "Flutters, Rainbow, meet my family."

**Everfree, Sparky, and Sarah, all in the same town? I can't wait to see what my imagination comes up with next.**

**_STAY FROSTY!_  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lets meet the family!**

Flutters and Rainbow Dash stared in awe, as an all black alicorn with blood-red eyes stepped out of the portal.

Then he stuck his hoof back into the portal, and a dark green hoof grabbed it. Then out came my beautiful sister, dark green fur with dark red hair and a neon blue tail.

I got up, and walked over to my brother. I bumped his hoof with mine. "Hey bro, it's been too long."

Then he moved out-of-the-way, and I saw my little sister, tears rimming her eyes. I kneeled down on one leg, and opened up my front hooves.

She ran up, and jumped into my embrace. "Everfree! I missed you so much!" Sarah said, now letting the tears flow out. A tear of my own escaped my eyes, "I missed you to Sarah, I missed you to."

She put her face onto my shoulder, and I heard the cutest thing ever.

"Don't ever leave me again."

I brought her face up to mine, "I wouldn't think of it."

I wiped away a tear from eyes dark yellow eyes. She smiled, and backed away from me.

Flutters walked up next to me, and put a hoof over my shoulder. I looked up at her, and smiled, kissing her cheek.

Sparky looked at this in suspicion. "Care to introduce us to your friends?"

"This is my friend, Rainbow Dash, and this," I stated, kissing Flutters," Is my marefriend, Fluttershy."

Sarah smiled, and so did Sparky. They also put a hoof over each others shoulders. Then I remembered the most important subject.

"So, how was your honeymoon together? Last time I saw you two you were walking down the aisle together, the lovebirds you two are." I said.

Both of them blushed, "It was amazing. Who'd think of Sparky being the daring romantic type?" Sarah said, laughing at her own joke.

Rainbow Dash had taken Scoots home with her, so only Flutters and Pinkie Pie, who randomly appeared out of nowhere, was thinking of what I just said.

"So your brother and sister are married? CONGRATS!" Pinkie Pie said, hopping up and down.

"Well thank you..."

She jumped in front of Sarah, and stuck out a hoof. "Pinkie Pie, pleased to meet you!"

Sarah laughed at her enthusiasm , and shook her hoof," Sarah. Princess Sarah. This is my husband and brother, Prince Sparky."

Sparky also happily shook her hoof, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Pinkamena Diane Pie."

Pinkie Pie stepped back a little, " I never told you my full name."

I interrupted their conversation, "You didn't need to. As Discord created me and Sarah as mutants, he created my bro as an android. One look into your eyes and he has a whole file of information on you inside his central processor, or brain, which he can get access to whenever he wants."

You could see Sparky's eyes were dilated into the back of his head. A few seconds later, and his red eyes came back out of his head.

"You've both had one bad childhood. Fluttershy especially, sorry for your loss." Sparky said.

Fluttershy held back the sadness that was rushing through her. "Thanks." Fluttershy said in her shy, whisper voice.

A long silence followed. But then passed by the last person I would ever expect.

"Ah Everfree, just the colt I was looking for. I see your family has just arrived as well, wo-"

But she stopped mid-sentence, and her eyes stared at Sparky.

"I never expected to see you again, Sparky. Hows life in the military?"

"I'm retired from that Luna. I got married to the most beautiful filly ever, and we're thinking of settling down here." Sparky said.

"You two know each other?" Flutters said.

"I used to be her personal guard, following her wherever she went. Even dated for a couple of years, if my memory is correct."

"Yes, your memory is still fine. So who's the lucky filly, if I may ask?"

Sparky put a hoof around my sister's shoulder, and kissed her cheek, which got a big blush from my sister.

"Ahh, your sister. Well congrats you two." Luna said, smiling her special smile.

But then she turned around to look at me again. Her face was trying to act serious, but it wasn't working.

"May I talk to you three in private please?"

We nodded, and I kissed Flutters. "Still on for tonight?"

Flutters smiled, "Of course."

So Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie left us alone, and then her face got super serious.

"We have a major problem, and it's not a changeling invasion this time."

"What is it Luna?" Sarah said.

"It's about your father."

All of our faces went angry with hatred. "What about that asshole?" I said.

"His prison is breaking again. Soon, probably by the end of today, he will be free once more. Now me and my sister came up with a compromise: We let you three decide what happens to him."

All three of us thought about this, "There are two choices, right?"

Luna nodded, "Everfree goes to the garden now and reseals him in stone."

Sparky stepped forward, "What's the second option."

"We give Discord a life here in Ponyville, and disable some of his god-like powers."

**Now it's your turn to decide: Does he live a life, or does he stay in his stone husk? Review for your choice. Majority vote wins it.**

**_STAY FROSTY!_  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter will change everything, with a surprise near the end that will shock you all. ENJOY.**

All three of us already knew our answer.

"We'd like him to live here please." Sarah said.

Luna smiled, "I was hoping you would say that. I really think he will enjoy seeing you three again."

All three of us laughed at that comment. Luna looked at us suspiciously, "What's so funny?"

"Our dad, happy to see us. That thought is hilarious in itself."

Then I walked up, "We want him to live, on one request. Take all of his powers away, let him suffer like we did."

"Well should we go get him then? I don't want to keep him waiting."

We nodded, "Fine. Lets go."

Luna and the rest of us all teleported into the garden. Right in front of us was our one and only father, the stone already had tiny cracks in it.

"Stand back every pony." I said, my eyes glowing.

The stone around Discord slowly began to fade away, but his arms remained stone solid.

Discord stared down at us three, you could see tears in his eyes.

"Sparky, Sarah, ... Everfree. I missed all of you."

I, right there at that exact moment, wanted to slug him in the face.

"Cut the bullshit, you know that's a fucking lie!" Sparky shouted.

Luna and Discord both had shocked faces, all three of us walking away from him. I turned around to Luna, "bring him to Ponyville when your ready."

And like that, I teleported all three of us back to Ponyville.

Sarah and Sparky had a face of rage. "He lies right in front of our faces! After freeing him, that's the thanks we get!" Sarah yelled.

Sparky put a hoof over her shoulder, and kissed her. It was pretty romantic, and couldn't come at a better time. My sister enraged was not a pretty sight to behold.

So Sarah calmed down, and leaned into the kiss. I had to smile, and figured out we were right outside of Twilight's house. And guess who was peering out of her balcony.

"Hey there Everfree." Flutters said, flying down from the balcony. I jumped up, and gave her a peck on the lips. Her cheeks went bright red.

"We need to talk, "Twilight said, walking out of the house.

"What do you need Twilight?"

"Spike has been... depressed lately, and says that only you can help him. Could you please check on him? he's upstairs in my room." Twilight said, a worried look on her face.

I looked back at my sister and brother, "Catch up later?"

"No problem Everfree." Sarah said assuringly, as my brother and sister walked off to some unknown destination.

I flew up to the balcony, Flutters following me. "Hey Flutters, I think Spike would like it more if I came in alone."

"Oh, okay." Fluttershy said, flying back down to Twilight, and starting a conversation.

So I opened up the balcony door, and walked in. I used my magic to seal and sound proof everything that could be opened or used to eavesdrop. If he only wanted me to speak with him, it must be really important, and secretive.

I saw Spike on the bed, his face buried in his hands. I walked over to him, and put a hoof over his shoulder.

"What's wrong Spike?"

Spike's ears perked up, and he brought his face up from his moist hands. "Everfree, I need to show you something, It's been haunting me since I took it yesterday. It will change your life, forever."

Spike got off of his seat on the bed, and ran over to his bed. He lifted up the blanket, and pulled out a picture. He came back, and sat on the bed next to me. He then handed it to me.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

There was a picture of Fluttershy and some random stallion, on a date. I could only tell it was a date by the way they were french kissing outside the restaurant.

"But she was with me last night."

"You fell asleep first, and she snuck out. I saw her." Spike said.

A bunch of emotions raced through my head, and finally one of them ruled over all of them.

Hatred.

"That cheating bitch!" I shouted, now crying into my hooves. Spike now put his hand over my shoulder.

"It needed to be showed. You don't need her, you can find somepony better."

I looked up, "No. I'm fucking done trying to date ponies. There all the fucking same."

Then Spike did the one thing I don't think anyone in my position could have predicted.

He kisses me, on the lips.

After one second, he backs away, a massive blush across his face. "How long?" I said.

Spike looked nervous, "Since I met you."

Now a million other emotions raced through my head. And the one that ruled over them surprised me as well.

Happiness.

My cheeks flushed a deep red, "You know, I kinda liked you too from the start as well. I'm not mad at all." I said, embracing him.

I moved my head closer to his ear, and whispered, "If anything, I have a crush on you too."

I moved my head back, and his eyes were huge. "So your gay as well?" Spike said.

"Not gay, but bisexual." I said, this time kissing him.

His eyes went even wider, but he did kiss back. His snake-like tounge slowly slithered its way into my mouth, and his tounge instantly found mine. The two tounges started to feel over each other, which made both our bodies shiver with delight.

Then we both backed away, massive blushes appearing i on both of our faces. I smiled at him, "Your not a pony. And our relationship will be seen as social taboo. But I now know, I love you. It only took some motivation to make me realize it." I said, embracing him one more time.

**My imagination never ceases to amaze me. How will the story change now that Everfree is dating Spike? But more importantly, what will Everfree do to Fluttershy?**

**_STAY FROSTY!_  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is chapter where you need to check on YouTube for something if you don't know what it is. Well you don't have to, but if you do, you'll laugh your ass off. Trust me.**

Me and Spike back away, and now look at each other for a while, in total silence.

"So, where do we go from here?" Spike said, really nervous.

I could sense his nervousness from a mile away, so I slowly kissed his cheek. His face grew red again.

"Well, you probably don't want this to stay a secret long. You want to get it out-of-the-way, letting us be in a relationship without us having to hide it."

Spike looked over at me, and nodded.

"Then let's tell, or rather show them, at the dance tomorrow night, celebrating the first full day of Spring."

**ONE DAY LATER**

I walked up to Twilight's front door, and politely knocked on the door. Twilight herself was already at the party, and Spike opened up the door.

He wasn't wearing anything, and neither was I. I see no point in dressing up.

"Hello Spikey." I said, planting a kiss on him.

"Hello Everfree. You ready for the dance tonight?"

"Yep. Come on, it already began." I said.

So he walked out of the door, and slowly walked over to where the dance was. Ponyville Park.

Me and Spike walked in, and were instantly greeted by the mane 6.

Me and Spike yesterday spreaded a rumor saying that we each had dates to the dance. We never gave away who they were though.

"Hey you two, where are your dates?" Rainbow said.

"We'll dance with them, he'll probably show up sometime." I said, winking at Spike.

They all heard that one word.

"He'll? Your dating a colt?" Flutters said.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"But you just said that it's a boy." Twilight said.

"Yep."

"Then it must be a colt."

"Nope."

Twilight was beyond confused, and so were the rest of the mane six. I just chuckled, and so did Spike.

"Well we'll find out soon enough." Applejack said, walking off to do, something.

It wasn't a surprise to me that Rainbow Dash told everyone that I was dating a colt. And it wasn't a surprise that DT and SP walked up to me.

"So, your gay? That doesn't surprise me at all, colt cuddler." DT said laughing.

I smirked, and walked up to her. I kissed her cheek, and laughed at her expression. I brushed my tail over her soft fur.

"I swing both ways." I said, walking away, leaving a blushing DT standing frozen.

This wasn't one of those romance, bring your date dances. It was actually a dance off, that Ponyville hosted every year, where couples danced off against other couples.

Soon, the dance-off commenced, but me and Spike were going last. So I sat down next to Spike, watching the competition.

This dance was where there was a giant projector screen facing towards the crowd, where no one was allowed. There was a video game hooked up, Just Dance 4: Pony and Dragon Edition. They pick a song, and try to mimic the dance moves on the screen.

So one by one, they all did these weird songs, and even weirder dances. A lot of ponies laughed. This was for fun after all.

So after my brother and sister had the time of their lives, I brought my version of the game, the human edition, out of my saddlebag, and then laid the saddlebag on the ground.

"And last up, we have our mystery couple! Contestants, come up here!" Pinkie Pie said, who was hosting the event.

I got up, and so did Spike.

"You ready to embarrass ourselves to the fullest?" I said out loud for everypony to hear.

Spike kissed my cheek, "You know it."

So me and Spike walked on stage, and almost everypony had their jaw on the floor. Even Luna did, who decided to watch the event as well.

Then I gave Pinkie the game, "Put this edition in instead. It's the human one."

So Pinkie ejected the game, and I stood up on my back hooves. I could easily walk like this, and then the human edition turned on.

"Contestants, choose your song!"

"We choose 'We No Speak Americano'." I said, and Pinkie clicked on it.

If you could picture me and Spike dancing to this song, you'd probably be laughing your ass off. (If you don't know it, search it on YouTube, and picture me and Spike instead of the guy.)

After the song ended, the ponies cheered, and me and Spike walked offstage. It was really fun.

"Okay viewers, cast your votes!"

So Twilight went around, and collected tiny pieces of paper with votes on them. Then she sorted them out, and told Pinkie the winner in a whisper.

"Okay contestants, the winners of this years dance off is... Spike and Everfree!" Pinkie said.

There was no reward or anything, but I was still really happy. Me and Spike jumped up to our feet, and we kissed for everypony to see.

"AWWW!" Was heard throughout the crowd.

Then we backed away, massive blushes on our faces.

So I got my game, the crowd left, and only me, Spike, and Twilight remained.

"We need to talk, now." Twilight said, walking next to us.

**GOD DAMMIT! Why does Twilight have to ruin everything! Well, I don't know if she will, but she probably will!**

**_STAY FROSTY!_  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have nothing to say.**

"Spike, I'm sorry, but I just can't let you date Everfree. It's too soon for you."

I laughed, "That's a major lie."

I started to circle around Twilight, my tail brushing up against her.

"Admit it Twilight, your jealous." I said.

Twilight blushed, my tail continuing to rub her soft fur. "Why w- would I be j- jealous?"

"Because... Spike got me before you could." I said.

You could see it Twilight's face, even Spike saw it, she knew I was right.

"The way you stared at me from afar, never taking your eyes off of me until I was out of sight. The way you always hid your face when near me, to hide the blushes on your face. It wasn't hard to notice." I said.

I stopped circling her, and walked next to Spike. You could see the realization in Twilight's face, and the anger rising in Spike's face.

"So you wanted to break us up because you wanted Everfree to yourself?"

You could hear Spike's voice rising, and Twilight backed away a little. Spike hung his head down, and a silence settled in.

I brought up Spike's head, and brought him into a deep kiss.

After what seemed like hours, both of us backed away, and I embraced him.

"Oh Spike, I will never leave you. Your the only one I could ever want.

Pinkie Promise."

Spike and Twilight heard the last two words, saying that I would never leave him, no matter what.

It wasn't a lie.

Spike looked up, tears in his eyes, "Pinkie Promise?"

"Cross my heart. And hope to fly. Stick a cupcake. In my eye."

And I never break a promise.

Spike started to cry harder, with tears of joy, and we embraced again.

"I will always love you Spike, and nothing, I mean nothing, will ever change that."

"Cross my heart. And hope to fly. Stick a cupcake. In my eye." Spike also said.

I looked up, and smiled at Spike, "What are you Pinkie Promising?"

Spike looked into my eyes this time, "Never leaving you either."

Now I had to smile at that, and I gave him another kiss.

Twilight was actually crying, because of how emotional all of this was, "AWW!"

Then me and Spike remembered her presence. "Hey Twilight, you mind if I stay at Everfree's for a sleepover?"

"Of course you can stay." Twilight said, still wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Ahh, the powers of love. Able to take even the strongest to tears." I said.

We all had a laugh, and me and Spike walked back to my cave, where Sparky, Sarah, Trixie, Stargazer, and Fluttershy were all playing cards on the floor.

Fluttershy instantly knew of my presence, and got up from the card game. She could see the anger in my face, and I pulled the picture out of the saddlebag.

I slid it on the floor, and it landed right in front of her hooves. Everyone walked up, except me and Spike, and looked at it.

I ran into a corner of the room, a tear flowing down my face. Spike walked over to comfort me, sitting down next to me, and putting a hand over my shoulder.

Everybody glared at Fluttershy. "I think you should leave. NOW." Sparky said.

Fluttershy picked up the picture, and flew out, tears flowing freely down her face.

I was now also now crying freely, Spike stroking my back.

"What a bitch." Sparky said.

Sarah put a hoof on Sparky's shoulder.

"May I?"

Sparky nodded, "Go right ahead."

So sarah walked up to me, and whispered something into his ear.

He nodded, and moved next to Sparky. Sarah sat next to me, and brought up my face.

She slowly kisses me, and I quickly lean into it. I let my tounge slip between her lips, and our toungs meet in the middle. Our tounges felt over each other, and I slowly move my hooves down her waist, rubbing up and down.

Soon we back away, me with a giant smile on my face.

"Thanks Sarah, you always know how to cheer me up." I said, embracing her for a second.

Then I get up, and look over at Spike. I walk over to him.

"You still ready for it?"

Spike nodded, "Of course."

So I take his hand in mine, and both of us walk out of the cave, and wander to a giant hill, almost like a mountain.

I lay down on the ground, and pat the space next to me.

Spike brings out a blanket we brought with us, and lays down, laying it on top of both of us.

We snuggle closer together, and look up at the stars. Those millions of bright beacons in the dark sky.

"Can you believe we only started dating yesterday?"

Spike looked over, "I know, it feels like we've known and loved each other forever."

It was silent once more, until I could here him shivering. He was cold blooded after all.

So I got him into an embrace, which he happily returned back.

"I love you Spike."

"I love you too Everfree."

**It will only get more interesting from here on out.**

**_STAY FROSTY!_  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**That was the end of the story, but I have a great idea for a sequel.**

**Here's my idea: let you people write it!**

**This is all you have to do.**

**1. You can't be a guest.**

**2. You PM an idea, or an entire chapter if you want me too. I'll make sure all chapters are mentioned by respectable owners. NO REVIEWS IN THIS OR SEQUEL ABOUT IT!**

**3. The story will have to go past at least 20 chapters.**

**4. You can make it as random as you want it to be.**

**5. HAVE FUN!**

**And ****_STAY FROSTY!_**


End file.
